Endurance Island (Cerulean)
Endurance Island is a large island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural resources Endurance Island has no natural resources. Buildings Buildings on Endurance are named after biblical people, places or concepts. ; Apothecary : Repaint and Thin No More (bazaar) ; Bank : The Root of All Evil (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Den of Thieves (upgraded) ; Distillery : Water Into Wine (bazaar) : Cane and Abel (upgraded) : Seven Deadly Steins (upgraded) ; Estate agent : The Carpenter's House (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Furniture of the Tabernacle (bazaar) : Rosebed of Zion (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : No Rest for the Wicked (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Cleave Unto Thee (bazaar) : The Sword is My Savior : Thou shalt not Steel (upgraded) ; Palace : House of Prayer (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Wrighteous Ships (bazaar) : Divine Grail : Holy Vessels (upgraded) : Noah's Arks (upgraded) : Jonah's Junkets (upgraded) ; Tailor : Clothier Than Thou (bazaar) : The Coat of Many Colors (upgraded) ; Weavery : Order of the Cloth (bazaar) : Adam & Weave (upgraded) : Our Daily Thread ; Dusted Buildings: : Forty Dyes and Forty Nights (apothecary) History Endurance Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. The Endurance Island monument is located just northeast of the tailor bazaar. Endurance was assigned to Goths on 2004-09-03, as part of Tedv's Grudge Match for Endurance event. — 2004-09-04, The White Tree event flag won control of Endurance; the blockade board was used to hold battle rounds between two selected flags. Endurance was ceded to Final Stand by The White Tree for winning a contest for control of the island. — 2005-02-06, The Midnight Sun won control of Endurance. The defenders, Final Stand, disbanded after the war chest was dropped but before the blockade started. — 2005-03-13, After a declaration of war on and Endurance by the Ruby Ring flags (Looterati, Silver Dawn, No Homers, and Carpe Noctem), the alt flag Scallywag Syndycate reciprocated by blockading and . Notorious Fandango also dropped a war chest; they won rounds 3 and 4 before facing a massive onslaught from No Homers in round 5. No Homers won the island. 2005-05-26 — No Homers changed their name to Lost Legion, but retained control of and Endurance. 2005-07-24 — Lost Legion merged with Northern Lights and forms Heavens Aligned. Lost Legion split away one month later, but Heavens Aligned retained control of Endurance. — 2006-03-26, in the first blockade of Endurance in over a year, Heavens Aligned successfully defended in three rounds against and Notorious Fandango. — 2006-04-29, Backlash took control of Endurance in a three round non-sinking blockade. They won the first two rounds by a large margin. The third round saw an early lead by Heavens Aligned, but Backlash caught up and overtook HA to take the island. — 2007-05-12, Backlash, no longer able to keep up with the day-to-day running of the island and little interested in retaining control, enlisted the help of Tyr's Own to coordinate a defense of their island against Spirit of the Game. Spirit of the Game gained control by winning the blockade in three rounds. — 2007-07-01, Jinx led by the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang blockaded the island. Spirit of the Game succesfully defended the island after a harsh battle in a five-round blockade. Gretchen's forces were initially defeated in round two, but the Ocean Masters added more ships to her force at the request of Spirit of the Game. — 2007-09-23, Brigand King Azarbad the Great took control of the island after a three round blockade. Spirit of the Game did not defend. — 2007-12-16, Blood and Roses, seeking to restore economic viability to Endurance after seven months of tyrannical taxation, easily defeated Azarbad the Great in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2008-06-29, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Azarbad the Great. — 2008-09-07, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Brigand King The Widow Queen in a five round blockade. — 2010-11-06, Blood and Roses successfully retained control of the island against the Brigand King Barnabas the Pale. Blood and Roses did not defend but an unknown third party flag mounted a defense in their place, defeating the Brigand King's forces. — 2011-11-27, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Azarbad the Great.